


On Pointe

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

You walk into the entryway of the studio, a small smile on your face. You can’t believe it’s finally happening. After years of hard work, dedication and sacrifice you’re here, Galaxy Dance Company.

Excited butterflies flit through your stomach as you swipe your badge and the door unlocks. Studio 6 is the one you’re looking for, Studio 6. You pass Studios 1, 2 and 3 before you come to a T in the hallway, glancing to either side doesn’t really give you any hints. Both sides look almost identical. Thick, light colored oak doors, mostly closed, with a small window in each. It almost reminds you of your old high school.

You take a chance and start for the left hallway when a door pops open and a small pretty brunette woman and a tall blonde man come out of the room. He’s dressed in blue sweatpants and a grey tee with the sleeves cut off, she’s in a light pink practice leo and skirt with black leggings and bright green fuzzy socks. A pair of pointe shoes are dangling from her hand, and he’s grinning down at her with his black shoes in his hand. It suddenly clicks who the two are.

Rogers and Carter. One of the most famous ballet duos in the world. You’re attempting to muster up the courage to ask for help when they realize you’re there.

“Oh, hello,” Peggy says, “you must be the new girl. I’m sorry I’ve forgotten your name, I’m Peggy, this is Steve.” Steve gives you a little wave and you smile at them.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Not realizing that you haven’t introduced yourself.

“What was your name again?” Steve asks kindly and you feel your face heat up.

“Right, sorry.” You try to play it off with an awkward laugh, then tell them your name. “Most people just call me Chou.”

“Well, it’s great to meet you,” Peggy says plucking a hoodie off of the wall, “if you need any help let us know.”

“Actually, I’m looking for Studio 6. Can you point me in the right direction?” The pair share a quick look that you can’t quite read before Steve says,

“Two doors down. Make sure you don’t wear your street shoes into the studio.” You give him a nod and smile.

“Thanks.”

“Where are you staying?” Peggy asks before you can turn away.

“The studio is putting me in one of the apartments in the building but it’s not ready yet so I’m staying in a little Airbnb. Why?”

“Most of us live in the building,” Steve explains, “so we don’t have to worry about street shoes.” He gestures down to his and Peggy’s feet. You’d noticed Peggy’s fluffy green socks but had missed Steve’s slippers.

“That’ll be nice.” You tell them with a smile as you start to back away, you want to get into Studio 6 so that you can do a bit of stretching before you have to get started. “Thanks for the help.”

“We’ll see you around.” Peggy says with a smile before you turn and make your way to the door Steve had indicated. You tug off your shoes leaving you in your socks then off comes your sweatshirt and pants leaving you in your favorite black leo and leggings. You pull your wrap around skirt out of your bag and tie it around your waist before grabbing your pointe shoes and hurrying out of the cold hallway.

The studio isn’t much warmer, you’ll be thankful for that later, you pad your way to the mirror to pull your hair into a neat bun. Then you start going through your stretching routine, upper body is always first then core then legs. You end on the the floor stretching slowly, taking deep even breaths to get focused. The door opens behind you and you sit up from where your face had been pressed to your legs to find a dark haired man scowling at you from the doorway.

“What are you doing in here?” He asks and for a moment you don’t know what to say. Your email had said Studio 6 at 10 am.

“My email said to be here at ten. This is Studio 6 right?”

“Yes. You’re not my partner Dot.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, I can show you the email if you’d like but I’m just following directions.” You say tugging off your socks and pulling on your pointe shoes. You tie the ribbons then stand and sway your hips to stay loose.

“I’m not dancing with some newbie.” He scoffs and you’re about to correct him when he’s smacked on the back of the head as Natasha comes into the room.

“Don’t be an ass James.” She says as she walks past him and gives you a wide smile. “Hey, super excited you’re here.”

“Hi Natasha, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Where is Dot?”

“She was let go. Breech of contract. Besides we’re lucky to have Chou join the company.”

“Wait, Chou? As in Petite Chou?”

“I’m not so Petite anymore but yes.” You tell him, resting a hand on each hip. “Which clearly tells you I’m no newbie I’ve been dancing professionally since I was 14.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you danced for Shield.”

“I did. My contract just ended and Fury wanted to cut my salary so I decided to go elsewhere. As Prima ballerina of a successful and well known company I should be able to survive on a ballet salary.” He doesn’t say anything so you elect to ignore him and turn to Natasha. “Carol told me that we were doing Sleeping Beauty, is that still the plan?”

“It is, you’ve done that one before right?”

“I have, I enjoyed it.”

“Good, you’re dancing Aurora and Bucky’s going to be Prince Charming, aka Phillip.”

“That’ll be a stretch.” You grumble and she snorts.

“I’m excited to dance with you again.”

“Again?” James, or Bucky or whatever, asks and Natasha responds for you.

“We went to school together, Chou danced in my senior show.” She says throwing an arm over your shoulders with a wide grin. “You’re going to love Thor, he’s a phenomenal choreographer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor comes in a few minutes later and boots Nat out of the room. He’s a large man with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He’s tough, makes you and Bucky start over more than once and you’re pretty sure if you hear ‘from the top’ one more time you might actually cry. On one of the lifts there’s more of a wobble from Bucky then there had been all day and once you’re back on your feet Thor calls it for the day.

“See you tomorrow.” Thor says before unplugging his phone and heading for the door. You glance at your Apple Watch and see that you’ve got about a half hour before your next practice and you need to go and get food for lunch. You quickly unlace your shoes as Bucky tugs off his own shoes and shoves his feet into his own slippers and vanishes without a word. You follow and yank on your street clothes then pull your wallet out of your bag and head for the door.

“Chou! Where are you going?” Peggy calls and you turn to see her tugging on her zip up.

“Lunch, I didn’t have time to get anything this morning.”

“Come up to my and Steve’s place. A bunch of us eat together at one of the apartments everyday.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” You protest but she weaves her arm through yours and leads you to the elevator then punches the up button.

“Of course, you’ll just have to host sometime when you move in.” She says with a smile and you laugh softly.

“Yea okay.”

“We’re having fish tacos.” Shes says as the elevator door slides open, “How did your first practice go?”

“Pretty well, Thor is though but I really like the choreo he’s putting together.” You tell her following her into the elevator.

“And how did things go with Bucky?” She asks seemingly nonchalant but it feels like she’s fishing.

“I mean it’s a new partnership so I’m hoping that things will just get better. He seemed upset that it was me and not someone named Dot but we didn’t talk much.” Now you’re the one fishing, you want to know what in the world is going on there.

“Yea, it was sudden.”

“Can you share what happened?”

“Elevator pitch, she broke her contract and it was the third time so Tony cut her loose.” She says as the elevator comes to the stop and the doors slide open. Peggy leads you to a door then pushes it open, there are just over a half a dozen people in the room. Steve and Bucky you recognize but the other six people you don’t know.

“Hey everyone, this is Chou. She’s the new principle dancer that Tony hired to replace Dot.” Peggy says and after a chorus of hellos she shoves a plate into your hands.

“Hey, you’re doing Sleeping Beauty right?” One of the girls asks and you nod.

“We started rehearing today. I’ve danced the part before but Thor’s choreo is beautiful but very challenging.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize Thor was choreographing, he can be brutal.” She agrees, “Oh, I’m Wanda. I’m going to be in Sleeping Beauty too. I’m the Lilac Fairy.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” You tell her with a smile as she gestures you toward the food. “Get something to eat before we have rehearsal.”

Wanda introduces you to the rest of the people in the room. Sam, Carol, Pepper, and Loki are cool. Sam is the most lively and he and Carol are hilarious together, banter pretty much the entire half hour you’re at lunch. Loki is easily the quietest, he’s not unfriendly just quiet. Bucky ignores you for the most part, you’re not offended you did just spend the last 3 hours with one another and when the half hour is up you and Wanda head back down to the studio together. You meet a handful of other people, including Viz, Wanda’s partner both on and off stage. He’s got beautiful lines, long and lean and he’s truly a pleasure to dance with. He’s dancing the part of the king in the show and you have a few pas de deux with him one of the hardest sequences in the beginning of the show is one of them.

You’re up on pointe, right leg back in an attitude, you hold his hand as he walks around you showing off the move. Then he lets go and another male dancer, Groot or something, takes his place after you balance solo for a second. It’s one of the hardest things you do because your body position doesn’t move for almost a full minute but when done well it’s incredibly beautiful.

You don’t leave that night until after dark. Pepper catches you just before you’re about to go out the front door calling your name.

“You ordered an Uber right?”

“No, it’s only a couple of blocks I’m good.”

“You’re not going alone, Tony would be appalled. Just wait and I’ll have one of the boys walk you.”

“Pepper it’s really not necessary.” You protest but she cuts you off with a look as she texts someone without looking at her phone. It’s honestly one of the most bad ass power moves you’ve seen in a long time.

“Like I said, Tony would be appalled. He was furious that so much work had to be done to the apartment otherwise we’d have you in there already.”

“I understand, it’s fine really.” You tell her, this is so embarrassing. It only gets worse when Bucky rounds the corner in a pair of jeans, a black sweatshirt and a leather jacket. His hands are in his jacket pocket as he comes striding toward you.

“Thanks Buck,” Pepper says, “See you tomorrow Chou.”

“Bye.” You say with a wave and the second you’re out the door you look up at Bucky. “You don’t have to walk me. Pepper insisted, it’s like four blocks I’m good.” You tell him in an attempt to let him off the hook.

“What Pep says goes.” He says quietly and you sigh before shrugging and continuing your walk back to the Airbnb.

“You know Chou means cabbage right?” He asks after a block of silence and you look up at him with confusion on your face.

“What?”

“Chou, it means cabbage.”

“Yea, it’s a French term of endearment. Like we call kids peanut.” You’re still confused as to where this is coming from but whatever.

“Still, cabbage is a weird nickname.”

“And Bucky is a normal one?” You fire back,

“It’s because of my middle name, Buchanan.”

“Mine is from my first ballet teacher, Monsieur Lee.” Bucky doesn’t say anything in response so you finish the four block walk in silence.

“Thanks.” You say after punching in the code on the lock box.

“Yea. Night.” He replies before you go inside and he turns and goes back to the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been 3 weeks since you started at Galaxy and this weekend your apartment will finally be ready. Tony was irritated it took so long in the first place but you’re just grateful for the apartment. He’d dropped the key off this morning with a broad smile, and you where thrilled to get to move in.

Natasha had assured you that you’d have help moving from the Airbnb but you didn’t need it. You’d been able to send much of your stuff home, not knowing if you’d have a job or what your plan was after you’d left Shield.

“I don’t really need the help Nat, besides, I have like two bags.” You assure her after practice. She’s playing Maleficent in the show and it’s been a joy to dance opposite her again.

“Okay, I’ll come help you so you only have to make one trip.” She offers as you head toward the elevator to go for lunch. Vis and Wanda are hosting today and you’d heard something about pizza.

“I’m not gonna talk you out of this one am I?” You ask with a glance over at her. 

“Nope.” Nat laughs and you roll your eyes fondly at her. You follow her into Vis and Wanda’s place where the usuals are eating. You grab two slices of pizza and a scoop of the veggie mix that they’ve got on the counter, once you’re done you give Wanda’s shoulder a gentle squeeze of thanks then go back down to the studio to get ready to work with Prince Charming himself.

Things with Bucky are still, tense. It’s not that you don’t like him, you’re just kind of, fine, with him. He’s an incredible dancer, strong and lean and you’re always impressed with his jumps. You hate to admit it but you dance beautifully together, your movements are in sync and it’s like you always know where he’s going to be and he always knows where you’ll be. It usually takes several months of hard work to get to this level of silent communication but it’s taken the two of you mere weeks. You’re running through one of the duets with him there’s a lift in one of the dances where you sashay toward him, leap and turn your back to him. Then Bucky catches you at the waist and lifts you in the air while your arms flow back and your right leg goes out. The timing has been a little off with this one because of how tall Bucky is compared to you. If you don’t get high enough it makes the lift that much harder on him, it’s the only thing that’s given you real trouble so far. He has to catch you and lift you up over his head while you look all graceful and when it isn’t perfect it’s a mess.

“Again,” Thor’s voice booms over the music and Bucky sets you down gently, you shake out your arms and sigh, this is starting to get frustrating.

“Can I leap into it instead of the sashay? I can get more lift.” You tell Thor as you pad over to him.

“Let’s give it a try, if you were just a little taller Chou.”

“I know, and I’m trying to get higher but it’s not like this choreo is a walk in the park. It’s beautiful but tough.”

“That’s why you’re doing it.” He says with one of those wide smiles, he turns the music back on and you do two eight counts before the jump, instead of the sashays this time you do two leaps and it seems to work, until the door clicks open and Bucky looses focus. You tip backwards, you know you’re going to hit the floor but suddenly you’re yanked forward into a different pair of arms as Bucky falls underneath you. Your wide eyes meet the bright blue of Thor’s and after a quick nod at him he knows you’re okay and rage fills his face. He sets you down gently then turns on Bucky.

“You have GOT to be FUCKING kidding me right now!” He cries as Bucky stands, “What the fuck was that? You almost dropped Chou! What were you fucking thinking!” Bucky’s gaze swings to the door where a blonde head is in the window and Thor cuffs Bucky on the head. “YOU ALMOST DROPPED YOUR PARTNER BECAUSE YOU GOT DISTRACTED?” He roars and god you’re glad he’s not yelling at you.

“She’s fine Thor. I just wasn’t prepared for the difference of her momentum.”

“You better get fucking used to it real quick or Quill is stepping in for you! You never, ever, put Chou in that position again do you understand me.”

“Yea.”

“Get the fuck out.” Thor snaps before turning to you. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, honestly I hardly had time to even be scared you were there so fast.”

“Do you know why I do choreo?” He asks and you shake your head, “my wife Sif and I were partners for years, one day we were doing a lift and I was distracted by our son and nearly dropped Sif. Had I not ended my career and injured myself by making sure I hit the floor and she didn’t I could have killed her. I don’t mess around when it comes to lifts and the men here know that.” He looks down at you seriously then says, “my ballerinas never it the floor. Ever.” He waits a moment then asks, “would you like to work on anything else with me today?”

“Could we go over the dance of sleep?”

“Of course.” He says with a smile. You work on the solo dance for the next half hour. The movements are slow and sleepy and getting the style just right is hard. But you feel like you’ve finally started to get the feel of the moves when your time is up in the studio. You unlace your shoes and shove your feet into the slippers Peggy has gifted you when Pepper had told you that your apartment was ready. Just before you leave you glance over your shoulder at Thor,

“Hey Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“Do I have any say in if you recast Bucky or not?”

“I’ll take your opinion into consideration.”

“I don’t want to dance with anyone else.”

“Why not?” Thor seems surprised by your answer.

“Because, Bucky is my partner.” You tell him simply before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow, you really didn’t have a lot of stuff.” Nat comments as she puts the last box on your counter. There are six boxes in total and several of your new friends are just hanging out in your stunning new apartment. While it might be small it’s extravagant in the most beautiful way.

“Is it bad that I almost wish Dot had destroyed our place?” Peggy asks looking around the room, “It looks fantastic in here.” She’s not wrong. You’re not entirely sure who decorated the space, Tony or Pepper, but it’s beautiful.

“I’ll keep that in mind for when I need to break something.” Sam teases, the only principle dancer that’s missing is Bucky. You’d overheard Steve say something about a date, and you knew that he and that blonde from earlier, Sharon, had been flirting lately. Not that you gave a shit but it was starting to get annoying as hell.

Peggy isn’t wrong, the new apartment is the most luxurious you’ve ever seen let alone lived in. It has white granite countertops, light oak floors, a deep bathtub and heated floors in the bathroom. There’s a queen sized bed that fits easily in the large bedroom. You’ve never had so much space, especially in an apartment in New York City.

“I need to have my dad send the last of my stuff but then I’m good to go.”

“What stuff?” Nat asks from where she’s sitting on the counter, her boyfriend Clint is sitting between her legs. He’s one of the few of the group that isn’t a dancer, instead he’s a carpenter who is currently building the set for Swan Lake. 

“Clothes mostly, I only have winter stuff here now since that was the season coming up. He also has some of my decor.”

“So nothing pressing.” Peggy says with a smile.

“No, nothing pressing. Thank you all for your help today. I appreciate it.”

“You kicking us out?” Scott teases and you laugh softly.

“No, but if you wanna go I won’t be offended.”

They slowly trickle out throughout the afternoon only Peggy and Steve are left when Bucky and a familiar blonde come into your apartment.

“Sorry are we too late?” He asks and Peggy glares at him.

“Only by a couple of hours.” She says coolly, “but Sharon never did care about respecting other people’s time.”

“Peg-“ Steve starts but he’s cut off by a loud

“Ha!”

“Something funny Sharon?”

“You Margaret.”

“Okay!” You cry, “I don’t know what’s going on here and clearly I’ve missed something but I’m going to ask you to not. First of all, I don’t even know you,” you say looking at Sharon, “so if this is gonna happen please take it somewhere else.”

“Buck-“

“Yea, yea we’re goin’.” Bucky grumbles taking Sharon by the hand and leading her out of your apartment. Once they’ve gone you raise an eyebrow at Peggy who meets your eyes.

“She’s my cousin and I don’t trust her or like her. She’s mean, vindictive and a user. I told James not to waste his time with her but he’s being an idiot and not listening.”

“I see. She’s the one that distracted him and almost caused him to drop me the other day at practice.” Peggy gasps and Steve’s mouth drops open.

“I’m sorry darling, can you run that by us again?” Peggy says and you give them the brief rundown of what happened.

“Bucky has never been so careless. I’m so sorry Chou.” Steve says shaking his head, Peggy still looks furious and you give the couple a little shrug.

“I’m fine. Thor had my back and like I said, completely chewed Bucky out.”

“As he should have.” Peggy mutters before Steve clears his throat then changes the subject to Thor’s choreo and if you like it.

They leave a half hour later and you turn to look at the room and sigh. You still have a lot of work to do but you’ve also booked time in the studio to work on the garden solo. Instead of unpacking you change into one of your practice outfits, throw on a sweatshirt, grab your headphones, phone and shoes then head down to the studio.

Once you’re ready to go you turn on a different playlist than your solo dance and get to work. You work through your warm up then onto the routine, Thor would be horrified to know that you were practicing and not using the correct music. But what he doesn’t know you suppose.

During one of the turn sequences you notice someone standing in the corner of the room and you stop suddenly. Pulling out one of your headphones you glance back at Tony.

“Everything okay?” You ask and he wiggles his head.

“I mean, yea and no. I need a favor.”

“What’s up?”

“One of the teachers didn’t show up and she’s not answering her phone. Any chance I could get you to teach it today?”

“Sure, no problem.” You tell him with an excited smile. You’ve always liked kids and had assisted with more than one class back in high school to help pay for your own lessons.

“Wait, really?” He looks surprised and you nod, “oh awesome.” He says clapping his hands and you laugh softly then follow him out of the studio. “They’re the really little ones, it’s a pretty small class but it’s only a half hour. The moms are pretty pissed but I’ll let them know that you’re once of our principal dancers and hopefully they’ll chill.” You raise an eyebrow at him and he sighs, “wishful thinking I know.”

“I’ve known many a dance mom.”

“Was yours a dance mom?”

“My mom walked out when I was 12 so no.” Tony winces and gives you an apologetic look.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was her choice and my dad and his girlfriend are amazing. We were better off without her.” You tell him with a shrug, it used to bother you but honestly it’s been long enough and your therapist in high school had been amazing. Tony nods and then gestures you into another studio where six little girls are sitting on the floor with scowling moms are on chairs in the back.

“So sorry about this everyone. This is Chou, one of our principal dancers, and she’s going to fill in today.”

“Shoe?” One of the students asks and you laugh softly.

“Close, Chou, it’s a nickname from my dance teacher when I was just a little older than you.”

“She’s dancing as Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.” Tony tells them and the six little girls look up at you in awe.

“You get to be a princess?” Another asks and you nod.

“I do, but how about we get to some practice then I’ll stay and you can ask me any questions you want.” The little girls scramble to their feet and into their lines and you hook up your phone then get to work while Tony heads to the back to soothe the irritation of the moms.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes later the door bursts open and Sharon Carter comes rushing into the room. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees you in front of her class adjusting the arm positions of one of the little girls.

“Um, what?” She hisses and you’ve never been more grateful for an attentive boss like Tony Stark.

“Ah, Miss Carter I’m glad you could make it for your next class.” He says coolly and she blinks at him in surprise but you can see the anger behind his eyes.

“Oh, um yes Mr. Stark.” She says before standing quietly next to the door as Tony excuses himself and makes his way to the flustered Sharon, who he escorts out of the room.

You continue teaching her class until time is up and as promised you answer the questions the little girls have then when one asks to see you dance you agree with a small smile. After moving the group of girls to the back of the room then turning on the music from one of your favorite parts of the sugar plum fairy’s solo in The Nutcracker. It’s one of the prettiest dances that you know and you want to show off a little. When you’re done the group clap, you give a little bow then grab your phone and head out of the room with a smile.

You’ve got a wide smile on your face as you head down the hallway to go back to your apartment. A hand wraps tightly around your bicep pulling you to a stop as fingernails cut into your skin.

“Ow, what the hell?” You snap trying to pull away from one fuming Sharon.

“What are you trying to do?” She demands, “are you trying to take everything from me?”

“Let go.” You say calmly, even though you’re feeling anything but calm.

“Your job should’ve been mine! Your apartment should’ve been mine! Then the perfect little Chou comes along and takes everything from me!”

“Sharon, let go.”

“What are you going to take Bucky next? I don’t even want him anyway! He’s just a means to an end.” She sneers, and you try to pry yourself out of her grasp when another pair of larger hands pull her hands off of you. When you look up in surprise you see Bucky, looking heartbroken, standing next to you.

“We’re done Sharon.” He says quietly, “Peg was right.”

“What! No! Bucky, I love you.” She says reaching for him but he backs away looking down at her in disgust. Instead of saying anything Bucky’s hand wraps around your arm and he gently pulls you away. You walk in silence, he keeps an arm wrapped around you as you wait for the elevator and when you look up at him his face is unreadable as he pushes the button for the elevator.

“Bucky?” He glances down at you as you wait, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re- why?”

“For Sharon. That was, cruel, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one the should be apologizing.” When you just look up at him in confusion he sighs heavily. “Thor chewed me out, again, and when I said if you wanted me gone so badly I’d just go he told me that you’d argued for me to stay. I’ve been unfair to you and I’m sorry.” He says just before the elevator doors open. He gestures you ahead of him then joins you in the elevator.

“Oh, well, you’re my partner.” You tell him with a little shrug.

“I’ve been a pretty shitty one.” He says, “I’m sorry. I-“ the doors slide open and he stops abruptly.

“You wanna come to my apartment? Talk this out and start fresh?” You offer and he nods once then follows you out of the elevator and to your apartment. You punch in your code and the door unlocks, then Bucky follows you silently in.

It’s a nice night, better than you expected for sure. You talk about how you got into dance, him because Steve needed it for therapy and Bucky had refused to let him go alone and be picked on. It turned out that not only were both men naturals they both enjoyed it.

You tell him about your mom, how she’d walked out and how wonderful your dad has been. You find that you really enjoy this less surly version of Bucky.

When you yawn for the fifth time in less than a half hour Bucky chuckles softly then stands and holds a hand out for yours.

“What are you doing?” You ask taking the offered hand anyway.

“Time for bed.” He says turning you around to face your bedroom, “you’re practically falling asleep on the couch.”

“Am not.” You argue and he only laughs giving you a gentle push forward.

“Yea, yea. I’ll see you at rehearsal. Sorry again Chou, and thank you.” He says from the door and you glance over your shoulder at him.

“What for?”

“Giving me a second chance.” You give him a small smile before you nod,

“Good night Bucky.” He closes your door then and you head to bed.

The next morning you get up and head down to the studio. You’ve got finale practice this morning and you know that it’s going to be somewhat chaotic as it’s the first time the whole group is going to practice together. You’re just about to get started when the door swings open and Tony stalks in causing the room to go silent.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt Thor but I need to talk to Chou and Bucky.” He says and you glance up at Bucky in alarm.

“I’m sure it’s nothing Doll.” He says guiding you out of the room with a gentle hand on your back.

“What if it’s about Sharon?” You whisper fingers twining together nervously.

“She hurt you, not the other way around.” Bucky soothes softly and you’re hit with a sudden wave of appreciation that you’re on the same team now. Once you’re out in the hallway Tony gives you a wide smile and immediately you’re at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

“Pepper and I want you to represent to company in a couple of photo shoots!” He says excitedly, and relief courses through you.

“Why us?” Bucky asks your unasked question.

“Aesthetically you two and Peggy and Steve are our best couples. Lines wise and stuff.” He says, “Plus, there’s always interest in what Chou is doing.” You roll your eyes and Bucky laughs softly, “So, you’ve got your first shoot today at 3.”

“We have rehearsal with Thor until 3. Are they coming here?” You ask in an attempt to get out of the shoot.

“I’ll talk to Thor. A car is coming to pick you up. Don’t be late and you’re not getting out of this.” Tony says shoving his hands into his pockets before he walks away.

“Sorry.” You tell Bucky without looking up at him.

“For what?”

“Dragging you into this. These photo shoots are honestly the worst.”

“We’ll make it fun, it’ll be fine.” He says but you just dread these things.

You meet Bucky at 2:55 at the elevator with a bag of costumes in your arms. He’s just got his shoes and a coat on.

“What’s going on there?” He asks nodding at the stuffed garment bag.

“I was given zero information so I just grabbed a bunch of costumes.”

“How many times have you done this?”

“Too many.” He reaches over and plucks the bag from your arms, “what?”

“I got it Chou.” He says stepping into the elevator shooting you a grin. “Do you think I should have more stuff?”

“Probably not. The guys always get off light.” You tell him, readjusting your hair and make up bag on your shoulder. You didn’t know if they’d have their own team or what was going on so you’d brought all your own stuff.

The car pulls up exactly at three and a team of people get out. Two of the women have brightly colored hair and the man is a short surly looking guy.

“You Chou and Bucky?” The one with magenta hair asks and you nod, “I’m Gamora, this is my sister Nebula and this is our assistant Rocket. We’re going to start here. What were you told?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay, well we’re keeping it super basic today so you won’t need all of those.” She says pointing at the garment bag in Bucky’s hand.

“What do you want me in?” You ask as she glances over at Bucky and eyes what he’s wearing. She glances over at Nebula before answering,

“White. Longer sleeve, with a tie skirt? Light colored point shoes, white tights? Do you have any cropped ones?”

“I do. I’ll go get changed if you give me a couple of minutes.” She nods and you take the bag from Bucky and rush back to your apartment to change then go back downstairs to find them in studio A. They’ve set up their equipment and Bucky is stretching when you walk back in.

“Can you put your hair into a bun?” Nebula asks and you nod while they start taking some test shots of Bucky. Once you’re ready Nebula starts positioning you and Bucky.

You do lifts, turns, pirouettes and even a couple of sillier poses. Ones where Bucky just kinda, takes you by surprise and causes you to laugh.

He dips you and says, “extend,” so you lift one foot slightly off the floor and your arms go up in a V formation, one hand touching the floor as you turn your face two look at Bucky with a smile on your face. His gaze is focused, intense and you have to look away. One of his arms is curled securely around your waist, your body weight is resting on the inside of his forearm, the other hand rests next to the other on your waist as he leans slightly toward you.

When you risk a glance up at him he still has that intense look on his face but he gives you a quick wink and you have to look away again before you laugh.

You spend the rest of the day driving around New York City stopping at a few landmarks along the way. Central Park, the World Trade Center towers memorial, the New York library, the Empire State Building and your personal favorite, the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Your favorite picture that you take is there on the top of the steps, it’s one of the less difficult lifts you can do but the effect is always so pretty. You’re completely in the air left leg straight back toe pointed and your other leg bent with the toe pointed at your left knee. Bucky is holding your left leg, his right arm wrapped around your thigh his hand resting on the top near your hip. His other arm is around your waist as you lift your chest, left arm up in line with your left leg and your right arm reaching forward. Bucky’s right leg is slightly bent and his left is straight out with most of his weight shifted back. You both look straight ahead while the photo is taken from the front so it looks like you’re both looking off into the distance to the right.

When Gamora, Nebula and Rocket drop you and Bucky off it’s already dark out. 

“Can I walk you home?” Bucky asks with a small smile as he offers you his arm. You take it without hesitation,

“That’d be nice. Thanks.” You join in on the joke as you start for the elevator.

“That wasn’t too bad today was it?”

“Honestly, one of the better photo shoots I’ve done.” You admit as you wait for the elevator. “Was that your first?”

“It was, I’m glad it wasn’t as bad as you were expecting.”

“We have the actual interview tomorrow.” You remind him, “but I’m glad I could pop your photo shoot cherry.” You tease without looking up at him. You can’t believe that just fell out of your mouth, thankfully Bucky laughs softly and gives your hand a little squeeze.

“You made it fun Chou.” He says and you risk a glance up at him, you almost wish you hadn’t because he’s got that look on his face again. That intense look that makes you feel like he can see into your very soul. The moment is broken by the elevator doors sliding open.

“I’m glad that it wasn’t terrible.” You tell him as he walks you to your apartment. 

“Honestly, it was nice.” He assures you, before you punch in your code. Your door unlocks and you push it open then give him another smile.

“See you tomorrow Bucky. Thanks for walking me home.”

“Good night Chou.” He says before turning to head to his own apartment. You close the door softly and lean against it. It’s nice being friends with Bucky Barnes.


End file.
